borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My Mord is acting up (help, help, help)
My Roland, Lilith, and Brick do not get bumped around all over when trying to aim, neither does my kid's Mord--my Mord, however, gets knocked around like a chump every time he's hit, making it very difficult to aim. I never noticed this before a week ago or so, but wonder if this is subconciously why I prefered my Lilith and Roland characters--and more importantly what the heck is wrong with my Mord? I used to really like playing him too, but this getting drastically bumped by each shot that hits me, both zoomed in and no scoping is a bunch of crap. It knocks me at least a quarter of an inch off target and makes criticals quite difficult. Somebody please help me figure out what is going on. Many thanks in advance to any kind helper-outer. Firefly 19 23:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai doesn't get knocked around more or less than any other character. What's happening is the effect is magnified due to his weapons having more zoom. Look at it like this, using just normal sights (white lines) vs. a 1.0 scope, the "jump" is going to be more noticable than using the normal sights. Why? Because the scope is focusing on a smaller image. The scope with more zoom is going to "jump" more. While it's the same amount of jump, it's going to be more noticeable because it's focusing on a smaller image further away. Try using a sniper rifle with brick and it will have the same effect. -NOhara24 Agree with NOhars24. Besides, Mordecai is a little girly man and has trouble holding a pistol let alone a big sniper rifle! Geez, even Lilith beats him at arm wrestling! -- MeMadeIt 00:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys, but I thought of that already myself--what is happening is indepedent of scope. He seriously gets bumped around more--I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I passed the exact weapon to my kid's Mord, and his Mord is like my Lilith, Roland, and Brick, normal bumpage. I also toggled through different weapons with different scopes and also tested scopes vs. no scope at all, just shooting with different weapons. I also tried adjusting the sensitivity of the controller and switching controllers. These are the reasons this is so bizzare. I'm totally not joking. My kid, who is 14, can tell a large difference too. It isn't a slight difference--it seriously makes it difficult to critical it you're being shot at all, by many enemies or just one. It's the damnedest thing I've seen while playing this game, and it's really starting to piss me off. Firefly 19 01:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) When you passed your gun off to your kid's character, did you personally feel a difference? Or was it your kid testing? If all else fails, just drop all your stuff, have your kid pick it up, and then re-load with his character for the both of you. Re-color the one you're using and then have your kid drop all your stuff off back to you. That may fix it. -NOhara24. Yes, we both did. Additionally, you can actually see the difference in steadiness while being shot very easily. What does re-color mean? I can try dropping my inventory and picking it all back up--is that what you mean? Firefly 19 01:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) he means enter a multiplayer game with yours+your kids. giving your entire inventory to him. then copying his char then changing colours of one (at a new u) then using that one yourself. alternatively you could use willowtree to make an exact replica of your mord (from scratch) and copy+paste the weapons using the willowtree locker Oh...my...Mord. He's pretty F'd then, huh? Crap. Ok, I guess I need to try to copy his character then. Or quickly power level a new Mord, if I can't figure out how to save the character--I've never used memory card or USB with our XBOX and am not sure how to save just a character. But worst case, I guess I start another one and keep my weapons and such. I sure as hell don't want to play with him all jumpy and stuff--not so fun. Thanks everyone. Firefly 19 03:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I think this is how I reply to this conversation, if not i apologize, somehow tell me what to do. Anyways, i had the same problem and as simple as it seems, it worked, more or less...your weapon profciency affects recoil reduction and, at least from my experience, has also affected the steadiness of the gun. If this and the above solutions dont work, recovering your gamertag and moving your save/character data to another xbox, it could be a variety of things from the controller you're using to some weird internal signal error with that character...i know your other characters work fine but trying this wont damage anything, just takes a little time and thats literally your only loss The unsigned poster makes sense. Weapon proficiencies have ALOT to do with it. -NOhara24 It's a proficiency issue, nothing more. Sniper rifle sway is especially noticeable if you have two characters with different proficiency levels. A 50-prof Mordecai with 5 (or 8 or even 9, with class mods) points in Focus can quick-scope with any rifle. --Nagamarky 10:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Firefly told me that all his proficiencies are level 50 the last time we played 18:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC)